Aria's Change of Heart
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Aria's wedding day is fast approaching, but is she marrying the wrong Fitz? Intruiged, then read on . . .
1. Meeting the Fitz's

**Hey guys. This is, I know, another Ezra\Aria story of mine! This is a bit different but just as edgy, even if there is no A . . . carry on!**

Aria smiled in the mirror. The wedding gown Aria's mother had picked out was beyond beautiful, but more importantly it was so Aria! The bodice trimmed to Aria's waist but it cupped around her hips nicely and billowed into multiple layers of white sheath than fell around the soles of her feet.

She was beautiful. Ella hadn't realized how right she was when she flew the dress to Aria in England. The wedding was going to be in two months and one of their loose ends happened to be the dress. From the moment Ezra proposed three weeks after graduation, Aria couldn't believe how supportive Ella and Byron had both been.

Aria had expected them to go Bat Shit crazy, but they were kinda cool. Don't be mislead they weren't jumping for joy, but they knew by the way the two talked about each other they were deeply in love. And they really, really were.

Ezra's family, who lived in England, were taking care of so much stuff for the wedding. Aria was ashamed to admit that she was meeting his parents and brother for the very first time tomorrow. Sure, Aria felt like she knew them from all of Ezra's stories, but it was inconvenient that they were being beyond amazing for her and she'd never even seen a photo. She only knew their names.

His mother's name was Claudia, Aria's least favorite name, his father's name was Jameson, and his brother's name was Dylan. Dylan was 21 and apparently an aspiring artist. Ezra had sworn up and down how great they would get along and she was looking forward to it.

Later that night Ezra and Aria were cuddling on their bed. Aria was still surprisingly nervous. Ezra was whispering to her about how there was no way they could not love her and how she was going to fit like a glove in this family. And even though his arguments were corny and common, they did make her feel better.

_**The next day . . .**_

Aria walked hand in hand with Ezra into the dining room of the hotel they were staying at while in England for the wedding. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Ezra helped her sit down. "Baby, we went over this. They are going to adore you." Aria swept her hand into her hair. "But what if they don't?" Ezra gave her a small smile, lifting and kissing the hand he hadn't yet let go of.

"Ezra!" A woman's high pitched voice rang out. Aria looked up to see who had yelled it out and saw a woman who must've been Ezra's mother. "Here we go", Ezra whispered. "Mom! Dad!" he cried out pulling them both in and hugging them. Ezra backed up. "Mom, Dad, this is Aria. The love of my life." He held out his hand for her and Aria stood up coming over to Ezra's parents. But before she could say anything, Ezra's mother-a great deal shorter than Aria-ran to Aria and held her tightly. "Oh, Aria! It is so great to finally meet the girl that has made our Ezra so, so happy!" Aria was so overwhelmed.

"Well thank you both so, so much for all that you've set up for the wedding. I feel like I know you both already, Ezra talks about you so much." Aria smiled at Claudia and Jameson, a very quiet man from what Aria could see. Aria could definitely see how the mix of the two had resulted in the very handsome Ezra.

"Not to ruin the happy moment, but where's my brother?" Ezra placed his hand against Aria's waist. "Over here!" a velvet smooth voice crept out. Aria's eyes fell onto Dylan as soon as his met hers. He was definitely attractive and looked like Ezra just younger.

Their eyes lingered over each other till Aria tore her eyes away, astonished. What was she doing. She was standing next to her boyfriend of almost 3 years. But not only her boyfriend, but the supremo love of her life. Aria knew that was true, she was marrying him for god's sakes.

Ezra was the one who shook Dylan. "Dyl! Ah, man, I haven't seen you forever. How are ya pickle?" Ezra pulled in Dylan and rustled his hair, and Aria just laughed. "Dude, I see you are still as mature as you were when you left for America?"Aria noticed Dylan had a slight British accent. Ezra had told me that he and his brother had lived in England since they were two, so Aria wasn't too surprised.

Dylan moved away from Ezra and looked back to Aria. "You must be Aria? Dylan Fitz. Or, Y'know, brother." He laughed and it sent shivers down Aria's body, especially when they hugged. Aria was sure to keep the hug short but not too short.

"Well it's so nice to meet you too Dylan, Ezra's told me so much about you it's just nice to actually see you," Aria stopped trying not to seem to selective, "to see all of you." Dylan smiled, "Ezra she's quite beautiful." Aria was taken by this but Ezra just laughed and said, "Oh, I tell her that everyday!" Aria just smiled at Ezra, holding him closer.

"So shall we get down to planning the wedding?" Claudia asked sweetly. Ezra and Aria complied. After a while Claudia and Jameson asked Ezra to go with them really quickly because they needed to know some things for the groom on the wedding day. Aria and Dylan were left alone.

"So you two have been together for a while?" Dylan asked. "Yes, almost three years." Aria rubbed the back of her neck. Why was she so uncomfortable around him. She wasn't scared of him at all but she couldn't put her finger on it. Dylan smiled, and his smile reminded her of Ezra's just, well, just different.

Dylan and Aria went back and forth, shared stories and laughed and when Ezra got back he and Aria left. They got to the hotel talking about all of the stuff they had relived with the different family members. Aria got into bed next to Ezra, his arms wrapped tightly around her like always. Except for tonight Aria wasn't in an insane amount of bliss because Ezra was holding her, but she was wondering what Dylan's arms would feel like around her.

**Hey guys, this is chapter one and I hope you guys liked it and please review if you want to know more!**


	2. Innapropriate Breakfast

**This is chapter two guys! Thanks for the comments, BTW I'm team Ezria so u have nothing to fear . . . in the long run, anyway. Read on, babies!**

Aria woke up to find Ezra was gone. A small note was left on his pillow beside her.

_My darling Aria, I'm off to pick up some things for the day but I'll be back in an hour or so . . . Dylan wanted to meet with you for coffee so if you aren't to busy maybe you could call him? Any way I love you, I will always love you, and I can't wait for you to be my wife. – Ezra_

Aria breathed out. She wasn't excited about meeting Dylan for anything. How could she when all night she had had questionable things about him. But she owed it to the man she loved to at least know his brother a bit better.

Aria brushed through her hair which spilled over her shoulders like spun chocolate. She wore a Ramones T-shirt Ezra had bought her on their first date to a concert. Aria threw on her faded Capri jeans and a red scarf she got out of a travel bag.

She found Dylan's number on the note. She tapped the phone as she waited. "Hello?" Dylan's husky voice nearly shook Aria to her core. "Hi, Dylan, it's Aria." Her voice was kinda high near the end like a pre-pubescent boy.

"Aria! Ezra must've told you I wanted to get coffee with you." Aria could hear the smile in Dylan's voice, just like she could with Ezra. "Uh, yeah. But, Y'know it's so early. How about breakfast?" Aria _was_ hungry, but she felt that some part of her just wanted to spend that much longer time with Dylan. "Okay, that sounds great. I can make some over here, just let me give you the address."

Aria wrote it down then hung up. When Aria had first brought up breakfast, she meant at a public place, not the bowels of her soon to be brother in law's house. But what could she say once he said his place. 'Sorry, Dyl, I can't do that because you make me nervous in a way I might like even though I'm in love and marrying your brother'? No way was Aria going to do that, of course not!

Aria held the phone close to her chest, her mouth dry. What was happening to her? Aria had always been swarmed by guys and Ezra was the only one she had ever had any kind of attraction to. Maybe Jason DiLaurentis, but that was when Aria was thirteen.

Aria pulled up in the rental car Ezra had got when they arrived in England. When Dylan opened the door, Aria realized if she really looked at him . . . he looked nothing like Ezra. In fact he kinda looked like Jonathan Rhys Meyers. But he and Ezra did have the same eyes. Those eyes that Aria had fallen in love with that day in the bar.

"Aria" Dylan breathed. He opened the door wider for her to step in. The house smelt delicious. "So great to see you again." He pulled Aria in for a hug she hadn't expected before closing the door. "It smells so nice in here. You must be a cook." Aria lingered around the kitchen.

Dylan smiled. "Yeah" he laughed "Ezra got the writing skills but I can make a hell of a chicken parmesan."Aria put on a sarcastic face and smoothly said, "Well excuse me, Emeril." Dylan laughed more. "I can see why Ezra loves you; he never could resist a sense of humor." Dylan turned around to stir something that was on top of the stove.

Aria swiped her hand behind her ear. "So did you just graduate?" Dylan was still stirring. "Yeah, you did, too, if I recall." Aria looked down. "Relax Aria, I know about you and Ezra's rendezvous. I'm his little brother, he tells me everything."

Aria's stomach lurched up a little. "Do your parent's know?" Dylan smiled, "Nah. But I have to say", Dylan turned to look at her comically holding a spatula "Quite the scandal, Ms. Montgomery" Dylan chuckled until he saw Aria's uneasy expression. His smile fell and he looked down, too.

"I know you love him Aria, I'm not belittling that. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Aria looked up. "You have no idea how hard it was. Sneaking around, not getting caught, and lying to everyone we cared about . . ." Aria trailed off.

"But you and Ezra are safe now. Safe and in love right?" Dylan asked. Aria finally thought. "I don't know anymore." Dylan stood completely still for a moment before turning around. "What?" Aria could feel the tenseness in her chest and the tears in her eyes. "I love Ezra so much but, Dylan I've been with him since I was sixteen. I've never known anything else and the sneaking around was like %60 percent of our relationship. Now that there's nothing to dodge, I'm almost scared. I don't know if what we have is really love, or just an exciting tryst."

Dylan leaned against the counter. "Why are you questioning this now?" Aria breathed in deeply. "it could be one of three things, it could be all three things but . . . A. I have pre-wedding jitters, B. High school is over so I have to actually grow up, and\or C." Aria stepped closer to Dylan "I never met you before."

**Ok guys. That was chapter two, write some reviews and please give me some ideas because I have major writers block! Hopefully you enjoyed my small cliff-hanger. It wasn't much but it was something and I hope it entertained you! Again, IDEAS please! Love you all! XOXO!**


	3. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang?

**And it continues people and I hope you all enjoy it! Loves u all!**

"Aria, please don't do this . . ." Dylan whispered as Aria advanced on him. "I know it sounds crazy but when I first saw you I couldn't help feeling like this for you. I love your brother, so much. But you have to understand he has been my only real boyfriend, and now I'm marrying him! I'm scared and I shouldn't but I have theses strong feelings for you." Aria's mouth just gaped open when she herself was lost for words.

Dylan wiped his hand over his mouth and turned to stir the things on the stove top. Aria looked up, forlorn. "Please, say something." Aria's voice was weak and trembling now. Her stomach was in twenty knots and she was disgusted with herself at the moment.

"Aria, I don't know what to say." His back was still turned and Aria felt so thrown away. Suddenly Dylan turned around. "And I hate myself because I feel the same way, too."

Aria didn't know what to do. She felt so much. She felt mad he felt like this, she felt glad this wasn't a one-way attraction. But above all she was confused. "Aria, please leave."

She was shocked and sick but almost thankful. "What?" she still couldn't help but breath out that question. She should have just left without question, but she couldn't.

"Please, Aria. Leave . . . you love my brother? Prove it and walk out of here", he finally turned to Aria, distress in his eyes, "When I saw you I wished with every fiber of my body that I had met you first, but I didn't. And I think we both know this would end up being lust, not love. I'm not like Ezra in the slightest, and he is the one you love and he has those qualities that make you love him. You're just scared . . . that's all. Please just leave."

Aria shifted eyes still on the ground. She wiped away a tear, quickly. "Why won't you just talk to me? Maybe we could figure this ou –"

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened!" Dylan practically screamed out at her. Aria staggered back at the strength in his voice. "What?" Aria whispered.

"Almost five years ago, about two years before he met you, he was about to ask this girl, Jackie, to marry him. But before he did he wanted to introduce us all to her. When I first met her it was nothing . . . but as I got to know her better we started to become attracted to each other. She convinced Ezra that they stay in England for a while, but she only asked so we could be together behind his back. Then, on the day of the wedding, my conscience caught up with me. I told her we had to end it . . . and she didn't want to. I told her there was nothing she could do to make me want her anymore, and she stormed off. She left Ezra at the altar and I never saw her again, neither did Ezra."

Aria looked down, "I could never do that to Ezra." Dylan scoffed harshly. "You say that now, but I saw the same love for him in Jackie's eyes that I see in yours." Aria stopped him. "No, Ezra and I went through so much together. I love him more than the waking world. But don't you think it's possible to love more than one person at one time?" Aria sighed.

"But you don't love me, Aria!" he spat out. "I don't love you! We met less than forty eight hours ago. You sound insane and I've said it before but now I mean it, get out!" Aria felt chewed up and spit out. She shakily walked out of the door to the car.

She turned on the radio and _In Bloom_ by _Nirvana_ came on. It was Ezra's guilty pleasure song. Aria slanted into her seat and began crying before she quickly wrapped it up in case Dylan came out and saw that she was still there.

Maybe Dylan was right . . . maybe Aria was just scared of committing. But how could she be? She had already given herself to Ezra in soul . . . even in body. He had been her first in so many things. Her first love, her first time, the first person she had ever even connected to on any real level.

But if Aria was being honest, one of the biggest factors in their relationship was sneaking around. Now that they didn't have that anymore, where was the excitement? And before this Aria had never even thought of looked at another guy. What was it about Dylan?

She knew what he meant though. She didn't love him, not even a little. She didn't want to love him. She didn't want to have a life with him. She wanted and had all of those things with Ezra. Yet, she fantasized about Dylan moving his fingers through her hair, his lips caressing her own lips, his body pressed against her . . .

She hated herself. She really did. Aria still felt all these things for Ezra, they hadn't gone away with her feelings for Dylan . . . but she couldn't put her finger on it. By the time Aria pulled into the flat she was literally shaking.

Aria felt like she was going crazy. She never wanted to see Dylan again, she hated him for making her feel this and she couldn't handle seeing him again. She wanted only her Ezra in all reality. But what could she do? Hey Ezra I don't want you brother at the wedding because I have fantasies about sleeping with him! Not likely.

Aria didn't know what she had to do, but she had to figure out what it was . . . and fast.


	4. Bipolar isnt cureable

**This is the next chapter to Aria's fight and I hope you all love it! Aria's confusion is quickly taking it's toale on her and she is fearing what to do about Dylan and what to say to Ezra . . .**

Aria sat on her and Ezra's bed, rocking back and forth. Shit . . . what was she going to do. She hadn't been this scared in a very long time. Suddenly her phone buzzed, It was Ezra.

_Love, my parents and I met up at a coffee shop and decided to go to the flouriest and a few other places so I'll be back late. I love you so much, Ezra_

The text made Aria's stomach lurch. He made her feel so guilty. 'I love you' or 'I can't wait for you to be my wife'. Last week it would have made Aria feel like she had a beach house on Cloud Nine. Now it made her feel as though she should be . . . well that something bad should happen to her.

She clapped the flip phone down and tossed it across the room so that it fell lightly into the fluffy chair that was pushed against the far wall. She fell backwards on the bed and let out a desperate and distraught moan.

She phoned Hanna, her closest of all her friends. "Aria, you dirty birdie." Aria could practically hear Hanna's smile. "Hanna!" she whined, "This isn't funny. This is Ezra's brother and . . . well that's fucked up enough as it is!"

Hanna sighed on the other end, "I know Aria. And this does suck, but what are you going to do?" Aria rubbed her neck as she replied, "I think I should tell Ezra." "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Na na na NO!" Hanna practically shrieked.

"Why not?" Aria pouted stubbornly. "Because! Aria you can never tell Mr. Fitz about this." Aria squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, frustrated. "Ezra loves me. The longer I keep it, the worse it will look."

Hanna mumbled something under her breath that sounded like a swear. "Aria my mom's home and she won't stop badgering me about spending more time with her so I have to go. Like now." Aria sighed, upset she couldn't talk to her best friend. "Okay, Han. Love you."

"Love you, too. Aria I'm always here. Well, usually." Hanna's delicate laugh fluttered from the other side and she hung up. This time Aria simply placed the cell phone on the nightstand. She was contemplating taking a shower before Ezra came over whenever when a knock illuminated the room from the door.

Aria slowly stood up and opened the door. Dylan stood on the other side of the door. Aria started to close it when his foot jammed it from doing so. Aria let it swing from it's hinges, her arms crossed. "Aria, please . . . talk to me."

But Aria was already walking away from the door. "I have little to nothing to say to you." Dylan walked behind her but she turned quickly. "I put my fucking heart on the line and you kick me out. Dylan I trusted that I could at least tell you-"

Dylan cut Aria off with a passionate kiss. For a second she fought it, but then it was impossible not to give in. She kissed him more passionately, her fingers lacing themselves into his hair. Dylan's right hand held the nape of Aria's neck while his left arm swam across her back.

Soft gasps escaped her mouth as they continued. But suddenly Aria's gut was basically throbbing it hurt her soul like hell. What she was doing was wrong. Really, really wrong. She had enjoyed it for a moment but now this made her sick.

Dylan's sweet cologne had taken on a sweaty cherry fragrance. His strong arms became a bit too rough, and his sexy stubble had become painfully itchy across her cheeks. Suddenly she pushed him off. "What?" he stumbled back confused.

Aria walked back over to the door, opening it. "Out." she spoke in a barely audible whisper, pointing out the door. "But, Aria . . ." he sounded hurt. "OUT!" she screamed, a tight rage in her voice. He hesitated a second longer then shuffled out of the door.

Aria hadn't been sure a while ago, but now she was . . . she knew what she was going to tell Ezra.

**So that was chapter four. Just let me say you will not recognize Aria in the next chapter. Love you all!**


	5. The Girl Who Cried Rape

**Okay, Change Of Heart-ers, hope you're ready for your fix of the good stuff! What exactly did Aria decide she wanted to do? Like I said, you will not recognize Aria, her personality takes a bit of a turn.**

Aria laid on the bed waiting for Ezra to get home. After being rejected by Dylan, then making out with him, then being sickened by said make out session to the point she actually kicked him out, Aria had been assured of what she would tell Ezra.

She didn't know how she felt about Dylan now but she knew for sure how she was going to avoid him. When Ezra opened the door and came in Aria sat up slowly. "Hey, Aria, how was breakfast with Dylan?" Ezra asked sweetly.

Aria began to cry and Ezra rushed to her. "Baby, what happened? Shush, it's okay." Ezra held her but she continued to cry. "Dylan . . . D-D-D-Dylan invited me over for breakfast but when I got there he started saying all this stuff about how much he really likes me and just . . . weird stuff. Then, after I drive here, he finds me and barges in and . . . oh, Ezra!"

Aria started rubbing her back soothingly, "Aria, what happened? Tell me! You're scaring me." Aria breathed in. She was about to do something terrible, something unforgivable, but she was not going to let Dylan and her feelings for him mess up everything she had worked so hard for with Ezra.

It may have been so unlike her, it may have been the worst thing she would ever do and it was almost definitely going to tear a family apart . . . but Aria felt she had to do this for her and Ezra. Maybe she was insane . . . but that was okay. She just needed Ezra.

"He . . . He . . . he forced himself on me Ezra." Ezra stopped moving for a second then moved Aria so he could see her face, her tear streaked face. "Aria, did he . . . did he _rape _you?" Aria nodded. She would never forgive herself.

But, even though she had led him on and he had only kissed her, she felt as though, in a way, he had raped her. Not like actual rape, but she felt different. She felt like a changed person. She had never lied to Ezra until now. But now there was no turning back.

Ezra looked like he wanted to throw up. "I-I-I'll kill him, Aria. I'll kill h-him. I mean, ha-how could he do that to you. You've never done a single thing to him."

_Till now,_ Aria though. She just kept crying. "I don't know! I think he was drunk. Ezra I was screaming for him to stop the whole time but he wouldn't. And then after he left I felt so _dirty!" _

_Like I do now, _she thought again. "Please, I want to leave. I want to go back home Ezra!" Ezra held Aria, still sobbing, to his chest. "Baby, but we have so much stuff here. My parents set up all this stuff . . ." Ezra smoothed her hair.

"But I'm so scared of him, Ezra. I don't want to be anywhere near him." Aria calmed down a bit. She suddenly felt very tired. "He was so rough, Ezra. It still hurts. What if . . . what if I can't have kids?" Aria mumbled. Ezra just sniffed.

"I'll love you no matter what. But all we can do is hope. I'm telling my parents. I'm calling them now."

"NO!" Aria screamed out way to quickly. "What? Why not?" Ezra asked confused. Aria looked down. "Because he'll kill me if you do. He said so. You aren't even supposed to know Ezra. Just come up with a way to keep him away."

Ezra put back his phone. "Okay." Aria laid back down on the bed. "He said terrible things Ezra. He told me he wanted me to be just like . . . like Jackie."

Ezra turned. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Ezra quirked confused. "Do you know why Jackie never arrived that day of the wedding? Why she never tried to contact you afterwards. Or even why Dylan seemed none too surprised? 'Cause I do."

Ezra stared at her confused. "Ezra they were having an affair. He told me everything. He said that the only reason she wanted to stay in England was so that they could be together behind your back. Then on the wedding day, he was the first and last to see her. He basically told her they were over. She didn't like that. She was only going to marry so she could be close to Dylan. Like a weirder version of Lolita for craps sake."

Aria could hear the hurt in her own voice as she told him this. And she could see the hurt and realization in Ezra's eyes. "He told me these things when I went for breakfast. He said it was a huge mistake he let her go, and asked me, the bastard asked me to have sex with him. I left in a hurry, furious of course. But he followed, and I no longer had a choice. I'm so sorry, Ezra."

_There, the final nail in his coffin._ Ezra sat next to Aria. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Aria. If I could take it away I would but I can't. But I can make sure he never has contact with you again." Aria hugged Ezra and he latched himself onto her, not wanting to let go ever again.

But all Aria could think of was what she had just done. How many relationships she had just potentially ruined. How she could never come back from it. She only prayed god would forgive her one day, because Ezra never would . . . if he found out.

**Okay, all I want to say is that if you didn't like this chapter I'm sorry! But I have a little bit of block with this story and I wanted to take an edgy turn with Aria . . . a little unlike her till the end huh? Please READ\REVIEW xoxo**


	6. Now you tell the truth?

**Everyone I know it has been forever and I know you all might not have enjoyed the last chapter but I TOLD you that Aria would be totally unrecognizable in the chapter so just please stop sending me mean private messages! Anyway, for those of you who like my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Aria I don't know what you want from me! I mean, you want to stay here for the wedding but I can't just say I don't want my . . . brother . . . at the wedding for no reason . . ." Ezra spat out the word _brother _with massive displeasure.

"I don't know Ezra . . . I'm so scared though . . ." what Aria was really scared of what insanely deep shit she had dug herself into. Aria had cried herself to sleep last night. She hadn't known what came over her! She didn't even recognize herself.

What had she done. And why had she woven up such a story? Why! Saying Dylan raped her was terrible, she knew that, but to then say he said he would kill her if she told anyone . . . wtf!

But what surprised her more than anything was in fact not something she said, but that Ezra hadn't even thought about it. He automatically accepted everything she said, he trusted her over his brother . . . how was that.

That made her feel sicker. He trusted her so much and she was using one of the worst lies imaginable on him. It made her want to throw up or slip into a coma . . . any way for her to just not have to be _here_ in this moment.

She didn't realize she had been crying until Ezra came to her saying how sorry he was. Would he stop saying that? It made Aria feel like a lower level of fungus each and every time he said that. Aria sniffled but slightly pushed Ezra off.

When he looked at her with those beautiful confused eyes, she just stated, "I don't like being touched right now Ezra." She couldn't even look at him, she was so guilt ridden. He just backed off and said he was sorry.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff, are you okay to be here alone?" Ezra asked, worry avid in his eyes. She nodded. She was more than content to be by herself for a while. She felt smothered and she had a phone call to make. Ezra left shortly after and Aria dialed the familiar number which had been racing around her head for the last couple days.

". . . Aria?" Dylan's groggy voice sounded from the other end. "Get over here now, I did something really bad! I'm so sorry but please!" Aria almost cried. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, calm down, Aria. I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?" Dylan's voice didn't send shivers through her spine like when they first met. But it didn't disgust her like it had when they'd kissed.

It felt so . . . _platonic. _"Okay", she mumbled. In about seven minutes, Dylan knocked at the door. "Aria, what's wrong?" he sighed as he walked in. She sniffed up quietly, her throat sore and her eyes puffy. "You are never going to want to see me again . . . and please just promise me you won't hurt me. You are going to be so angry, you won't be able to put it to words but just if you get angry enough . . . just leave or you'll do something you'll regret, I know it."

"Aria, just tell me! You are scaring me really bad right now." Dylan let out a flat, nervous chuckle. Aria stepped back a little and was thankful Dylan hadn't closed the door. "You aren't invited to the wedding . . ."

Dylan laughed. "That's all? Aria I completely understand –"

"Because Ezra thinks you raped me . . ." Aria shoved out before she had the chance to chicken out. Dylan stopped. "What?" he whispered incredulously. Aria looked down at her feet. "I felt so disgusted . . . I never wanted to see you again . . . I was so scared and I didn't know what to tell Ezra so . . ."

"So you told him I _raped _you?" Dylan said angrily. "Aria, why? How could you? I mean . . ."

"And Ezra knows all about Jackie . . ." Aria began to actually cry. Dylan was about to say something but he just shook his head, so disappointed in her. He walked to the door, numb, and simply said, "Aria, burn in hell . . ." before walking out the door.

Aria collapsed and just curled up, crying convulsively. Aria could only think one repetitious thought over and over again. _I need my mommy . . ._

**Okay guys, I know the last line was a little silly but I needed to get you a new chapter sooooooo! Lol, read, cry, love, laugh, and review **


	7. Voicemail Hell

**Chapter 7 is fresh of the presses! LoL I love u all!**

_Hi it's Aria. Dylan I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am. I'll never forgive myself so I know you won't either . . . please just call me._

_Dylan, its Aria. I really am beyond, way beyond, sorry, call me_

_I'm really scared. I know you don't care but I love your brother. If you can find it in your heart to believe that much please give me a call so we can figure out what to tell Ezra._

_I'm sorry about the last message, you don't need to worry about anything! I just need help and I can't tell anyone so I can't ask anyone else for help . . . please call me._

_Dylan I'll keep calling till you call back! CALL ME! Please . . ._

_*This Voicemail Inbox for (Dylan Eli Fitz) Is Now Full, Please Try Again Later*_

"Dammit!" Aria yelled as she threw her phone across the room, letting it hit the wall with extreme force. Aria slid down to the floor, her head in her hands, as she broke into uncontrollable sobs. She got up and went into the bathroom, looking into the mirror.

_You stupid SLUT! How could you do this to the man you love, to his innocent brother. You don't deserve to be happy! _Aria's reflection seemed to scream back at her. She looked deeply into her red and puffy eyes. "I know! I know, I know, I know, I know! Don't you think I hate myself for everything I've done!" she screamed into the mirror before bounding out the door.

When she left the bathroom, however, she met Dylan's eyes. "That was quite a conversation . . ." Aria stared at him with shock and horror. "You really should lock your door . . ." his calm British voice sighed out. Aria suddenly felt very sick . . . and scared. "What are you doing here?" Aria croaked out. He looked down, "I didn't want to talk over the phone. Also, I figured that even though what you did was beyond horrible . . ."

"It was fucking terrible!" Aria gushed out weakly. Dylan's lips turned up at the corners for a moment. "Yeah, it really was. But still . . . I think I found a way to make everything right." Dylan stared at Aria but she couldn't see into his eyes. They were depthless now. "How?" she whispered helplessly.

"We tell Ezra everything . . . The truth . . . together. I'll be here for you Aria." Dylan took her hand and she knew what he meant. "I'm sorry I kissed you . . ." she said. Dylan laughed lightly. "I kissed you, remember." Dylan smiled, which made Aria smile despite herself.

"I really don't know what I was thinking though . . . Dylan I love Ezra. _So much . . ._" Aria cried. Dylan awkwardly pulled her in. "I know . . . he really loves you, too." Aria smiled a little and pulled back. "You think he'll love me after this?" she mumbled. Dylan shrugged. "I wish I could say something reassuring . . . but I honestly can't" he sighed.

_Honesty, _Aria thought. She felt as though she'd abandoned that word long ago. "I'm scared . . ." she whispered. "I know." Dylan chewed on his lip. Aria heard tires screech outside. She suddenly got very worried. "Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you drive your own car here?"

"Yeah, why?"

_Thump! Thump! Thump! _Ezra's feet pounded up the stairs.

"Oh, shit." Dylan's voice came as Ezra threw open the door.

"You rat bastard!" Ezra bounded up to Dylan slamming him into the wall behind Dylan. "Ezra!" Aria screamed. "Ezra stop, you don't understand! Please." Aria ran up to Ezra who was beating Dylan to a pulp. She pulled him off but he quickly shook her off, staring down at his little brother with disgust.

"Aria, this PIG doesn't deserve to live!" Ezra seethed between his teeth. But Aria knelt down to try to help Dylan up. "Ezra, we all need to sit down and talk like adults! Because you really do not comprehend what is going on! And that's my fault but you need to calm down long enough for Dylan and I to explain a lot of stuff . . ." Aria had helped Dylan up and was now in front of Ezra, one hand on his chest.

He threw his head up in confusion and let out an exhausted sigh. "Alright, I'm calm. But Aria I am in such a cluster fuck of a mindset right now that you really need to tell me what the hell is really going on!" Ezra pleaded with his eyes. Aria took his hand, then Dylan's, and led them to the table in the middle of the kitchen. This was going to be a long discussion.

**KK, Chapter 8 is on it's way!**


	8. Quentin Tarantino? Closeted Romantic!

**Aria is in for a whopper!**

Aria poured the Fitz brothers each a cup of coffee and sat down in front of them. Aria looked down at her coffee. "Well?" Ezra said a bit harshly. Aria crossed her legs under the table. "Ezra before we say anything I want you to know I love you." Aria pleaded. Ezra just nodded, and Aria felt like she'd been roughly stabbed with a jagged knife.

"Well, I don't know how to explain how it all happened at first. But when I got to Dylan's house for breakfast that morning you suggested coffee . . . one thing led to another and I ended up telling Dylan that . . . Oh Ezra It sounds so stupid now." Dylan was about to put his hand on Aria's shoulder but then when he caught wind of Ezra's murderous look he backed off.

"I just told him I was really confused about the wedding and how I felt about everything and he listened till I said there was a chance I had a crush on him", Ari felt Ezra breathe in a sharp breath but she continued, "He asked me to leave because he . . . he couldn't hurt you. And I did. But then when I got here he had come, too. When he came in" Aria was going to continue but she didn't have to because Dylan did for her.

"I kissed her. Ezra I am so sorry but I did kiss her. Then she pushed me off and told me to leave . . ."

"And he did! But I was so scared you would find out I cheated on you like that that I told a terrible lie. I don't know what happened to me or how I could do that to either of you!" She looked at Ezra's betrayed green eyes then Dylan's oak green eyes that seemed to say _'I DO forgive you Aria'. _

"Aria . . . I don't know what to think right now. Are you saying all Dylan did was kiss you? Aria how could you say a lie like that? To me of all people! What was going through your mind? And Dylan how could you kiss her?" Ezra looked at the two of them disgusted. More at Aria, though.

"Ezra I think I'm sick . . . Like mentally I think I need help." Aria felt tears well up and felt her throat begin to burn. Ezra laughed flatly. It stung. "Oh that's an understatement." Ezra shook his head with his eyes closed. "I love you so much Ezra . . ."

"Do you? Because that seems pretty un-fucking-believable right now." He stared deeply at Aria, his nostrils flaring a little. "I need some time to think. Alone." He got up, ignoring the coffee that he hadn't touched. Aria got up, too. "Ezra! Please."

"ARIA! I don't want to be with you right now! Please just let me go." He was about to leave before he stopped for a moment. "Aria I do love you. But you need to think a bit, too before we can be around each other for a while." Ezra glanced at his brother before leaving. "You have to figure out who you want more, Aria. I'll see you at some point."

And with that he was gone. He had seemed so detached. Aria looked down at her hand and noticed it was shaking. Dylan came up beside her.

"He'll forgive you . . . he loves you to much to stay mad." He tried to sooth Aria. She looked at him sideways. "You really believe that?" She looked down at her feet, distraught. "I do." Dylan said. Aria let out a brief laugh. "I wonder if I'll still be saying those words next month. I think you should go." She mumbled to Dylan. "That's probably a good idea."

But he just stood there and Aria finally laughed. "What?" she laughed. "It's also probably a good idea to get a bunch of junk food and a bunch of Quentin Tarantino movies and camp out here for the rest of the night." He pursed his lips and raised his eyes comically. Aria sighed. "Actually, I think that's exactly what I need . . ."

**Okay guys! Ooh, things don't look fantabulous for Aria and Ezra right now . . . **


	9. Morning after

**Here you guys go! Just want to say thank you for the lovely comments! Kisses 3**

"_Bill . . . I-It's your baby ._ . ." _POW!_

"Ah! I hate that part, it looks so real!" Aria squealed as she and Dylan drenched themselves in Uma Thurman getting shot in the head. "Well, Kill Bill isn't for the faint of heart", he joked. Aria scoffed, "Tarantino isn't for the faint of heart."

Aria chewed on a pretzel and took a sip of soda. "Huhh", she sighed. "What?" Dylan asked softly. "I think you know." She smiled sadly at Dylan. "Do you think Ezra will cool off soon. I need to talk to him but he won't answer my calls." She stared morosely at her silent phone, which surprisingly had survived the infliction of pounding into the wall.

"Aria we did a really bad thing." Dylan stroked her arm lightly. "No. I did a bad thing, you didn't do anything." She sighed. Dylan scratched the side of his eye. "I'm not innocent though. By the way I am really sorry about the whole, 'burn in hell' thing. It was really mean."

"Well, you weren't wrong." Aria half smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave me. I wouldn't blame him either." She leaned closer to Dylan as Uma began to show down with Vivica A. Fox. Dylan put his arm around her and she was thankful for him that he knew not to say anything.

"Even if my big brother is too big of a dumb ass to not take you back, I'll still be your friend." Dylan spoke soothingly. Aria nodded, "That is actually really nice to hear." Aria crept up a little and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled back at her and she returned it warmly. But as they continued to stare at each other they seemed to pull closer.

Aria feared this and desired it all the same. She hated being crazy like this. Their lips were barely a second from touching and Dylan stroked his hand across the nape of her neck. "Aria if we do this . . . there's no saying it was a mistake later. There's no taking it back. Please just register that." He was so close to her she could have sworn she felt his lips ever so lightly brush hers as he spoke. She just shook her head and moved forward pressing her lips to Dylan's. Oh, boy.

. . .

Aria woke up when the sun broke through the flat's curtains. Dylan, who she was still sure was asleep, tightened his arms around her. It was strange, but she didn't even feel guilty. Not in the slightest. Ezra, sadly, was nothing but a distant thought right now.

She rolled to the side slightly and Dylan's arms allowed her too, but his other arm formed a sort of halo-pillow kind of thing around her head. For the first time she noticed the small shark tooth pendant around his neck. She slid up and kissed Dylan's neck softly and he stirred.

"Morning . . ." his groggy English accent lolled as he rubbed the inner section of his eye with his pointer finger. "Morning . . ." she echoed back in the same accent which made Dylan flash that brilliant smilehe possessed.

"Should we talk about it?" Dylan played with a few wild locks of Aria's hair. "No", she whispered. "Do you regret it?" he took the side of her small face in his hand. She didn't even pretend to think it over, "No. Do you?" she asked. He smiled tenderly and moved down to kiss her lovingly on the plump lips. She let out a small laugh through her nose. "Good answer."

. . .

As Aria hooked the back of her bra and stood up she sighed, "I know I said I didn't want to talk about it but . . . where do we go from here?" Aria found a sundress that she could just slip on easily. Dylan stood up, putting on his jeans and tying the little wool bracelet a pot smoking roomy had made him in college.

"I don't know. Aria, I really like you. When I saw you, the very second, I felt the most lethal connection. I'll never make you do what you don't want to but I do need you to know how I feel. And I feel like I'm a different person when I'm with you. A better person." Dylan came to her and put his hand delicately on the base of her neck.

She smiled unsurely at him. "And even though I have always loved Ezra, With you it's just different. New! I know everything about Ezra. And I will always love him but . . ." Aria shook her head. "What?" Dylan rubbed her neck. Aria guarded herself, "I don't know if I'm _in_ love with him." She looked down guiltily. Dylan kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Well, we can figure this out later." Aria smiled, "But now I would slightly appreciate if you could put your shirt on . . ." She laughed hysterically as Dylan swept her up and spun her around.

Outside of the door, though, one eager to make up Ezra Fitz dropped the flowers he had brought for his fiancé, or ex fiancé, and back down the steps of the flat to his car. Mr. Fitz, you teach English. Can you spell unrequited?

**Oksie-dokes my peeps! I know some of you want to rip off aria's head, I know I do, right now. Stay tuned!**


	10. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Thanks guys for the funny reviews, I had fun reading them. Except for **_**stuffthatmakesmemad**_** or whatever ur name is. If you don't like my story, fine, but don't try to start a whole 'ban this story' thing. It was mean and insensitive and if you had a creative bone in your body you would realize the whole point of this story is to bring out different characteristics in some of our beloved characters. I'm not looking for an apology but you need to leave me alone and stop being so full of yourself. Again, to everyone else, ur reviews made me laugh and thank you for them ur all sweethearts!**

Aria paused for a moment. "Dylan put me down." He steadied her and she ran to the window to see Ezra walking in the opposite direction. "Oh, no." she whispered. She opened the door and sprinted down the door. "Ezra!" but when he turned she didn't even recognize him. He looked so defeated. "Please . . ." she whispered.

"I don't even want to hear it, Aria! How could you? My brother? And after this morning. I don't even feel like I know you. When I see you I don't even see the girl I fell in love with years ago." He stared at her distraught. Aria walked over.

"I'm still the same girl . . ." she whispered in a strained voice, reaching for his hand, but he pulled back. "No you aren't! The girl I fell in love with would never do this to me! Aria I love you. So much." Ezra shook his head back and forth. Aria went to speak but thought better of it and just looked down, "I do love you Ezra, please don't do this. I've done unforgivable things but I have always seen myself with you! I'm just a scared idiot that's all! Please just give me another chance." She pleaded on the verge of tears.

Ezra just stared emotionlessly. "I don't know if I can do that . . ." he turned and walked towards his car again. Aria breathed in deep and did the only thing she thought she could. Shakily she began, pushing it out before Ezra could get in his car.

"B-26, it's a number, it's a song, it's a girl." She began and almost cried when he stopped, but he still didn't turn to her so she continued. "Smooth, pearl joy packed, gold falafel, as if through ice. it's four-thirty. Morning with Phone calls. It's deaf mute. It's cheap. A foreign car. Maybe bingo. Lucky night? Something says It smells bad." She finished tears freely streaming from her eyes.

Ezra finally turned to look at her, with wet rimmed eyes. She smiled sadly and walked only steps closer to him. "It smells bad now, Ezra. Just like years ago with Noel. But we moved on from that. I love you so much. Ezra please, can we move on like we did from that?"

Ezra thought about it but shook his head and Aria actually felt her heart tear. "You didn't have sex with Noel . . . and Noel wasn't my brother, Aria. We might be able to move on one day but not today. I'm so sorry, but I cannot deal with this right now."

Aria broke into uncontrollable sobs, "No, please Ezra, please don't leave me." She cried. "ARIA! I told you to choose and you did. You chose wrong. And you said yourself you don't know if you're in love with me anymore. If you don't know about love, chances are you aren't in it." He shoved his hands in his pocket.

Aria thought back. Had she actually said that. "Ezra I am in love with you." She mumbled. He smiled and shook his head back and forth. "You're in love with the idea of me. You don't know how badly I wish you were in love with me but it just isn't true." Aria actually walked towards Ezra now, full force.

"I will do whatever you want me to do to prove that you are the only man for me, Ezra please!" Aria placed her hands on the sides of his face. He gently reached up and pulled them off. "You proved I wasn't when you slept with Dylan." He placed his thumb under her eye and swept away a tear. Even as she did this to him, he tried to comfort her.

"Ezra it was a stupid mistake I will always regret, please just don't tell me goodbye. I can't lose you, I can't my heart is breaking right now. I'll do anything please, just please!" Aria had completely ignored the fact Dylan was probably watching all of this from the flat.

Aria's entire body shook with the tremors of her crying. Ezra pulled her in for a hug and she held on as if she couldn't possibly let go. He squeezed back quickly but then whispered, "I'm sorry . . ." and backed away from Aria, her mouth gaping over. He smiled half heartedly, opened his car door and got in. he pulled out but before leaving rolled down the window and Aria's heart leaped. "I do love you Aria, but I really think we both need some time apart. I'll call when I'm ready." And with that Ezra rolled up the window and drove off.

Aria watched him as drove till he was completely out of site. Dylan walked up beside her. He was buttoning his final button on his shirt. He just stared straight ahead without coldly meeting her eyes. "You have my number when you make up your mind." He walked down the hilly front of the flat to his car and drove off, still without meeting her eyes at all.

And there she stood, by herself. "What do I do know?" she asked herself shakily. Aria took one last look at the world around her, wondering how it wasn't literally falling in around her. As she walked in she phoned Hanna, "Han? I need everyone here in England . . . Like now . . ."

**Okay guys! Chapter ten. OMG, it was so hard to write, I was crying all through the Ezria scene. GOSH! U know? please review!**


	11. All you need are friends

**Love u **

Aria dialed Hanna first. "I really need you all here." She mumbled. "What happened?" Hanna asked sympathetically. "I-I I uh I, um" Aria couldn't get it out. "Aria, Jesus, spit it out. I don't care if you killed someone!" Hanna got nervous when she heard Aria's soft whimper on the other side. "Oh my god, Aria you didn't kill someone did you?" Hanna half shrieked with panic.

Aria began full blown sobs. "Does _soul _killing count?" she mumbled. Hanna breathed out a deep sigh of relief. "Aria, honey, please just tell me what happened. In _English _please." Hanna shook her head and waited. Aria sniffed deeply and tried to speak. "I had sex with . . . with"

"A mobster! An Assassin? A podiatrist?" Hanna tried to guess. Aria let out a laugh. "Thanks but even your jokes can't make me happy, Han. Ezra's brother." She sighed. Hanna sighed, "What about Ezra's brother?" she asked, genuinely confused. Aria breathed in. "I had sex with him. Hanna I don't know what I was thinking. Then Ezra found out and I tried to say I was sorry and then he said he needed time, which was more than understandable, but it hurt so bad. Hanna please don't hate me! I just need you all right now. Here in England."

Aria didn't hear anything for a whole minute, "Hanna?" she croaked. "Sorry, I was just booking my plane ticket for this afternoon." Hanna said. Aria smiled and started crying again. "I love you, Hanna." She sighed. Hanna laughed out loud, "I love you, too, Aria. I'll see you as soon as possible. Just call the other girls and don't do anything stupid, sweetie." She said and Aria heard a smile in Hanna's voice. When Hanna clicked off Aria mumbled, "Too late for that."

…

Aria arrived at the airport, ready to greet her best friends. It was mid morning and she was scoping the terminal. Emily stepped out of the first one and spotted Aria immediately. She basically sprinted over to Aria and pulled her in for a hug. "I always thought you were a swimmer." Aria joked. Emily just rubbed Aria's back, "I'm so sorry, Hon." She whispered into her friends ear.

Aria just pulled back and nodded, glad for her friend being here. They waited at least 45 minutes before Spencer stepped out, her glamorous Aria falling around her shoulders in a sexy mess. "Oh, Aria." Spencer frowned sadly at her friend as she came up to meet her.

"Spence!" Aria simply cried into her friends shoulder. "It's gonna be fine. Ezra loves you way too much to let you go and you know that!" Spencer rubbed Aria's shoulder. Aria sighed, "I hope so."

Hanna stumbled off the plane, her blonde hair a mess. Aria ran towards her and they collided in a solid, tight hug. "Hanna, I'm so glad you all made it! You are the best." She wrapped her arms tighter around Hanna and Emily and Spencer were soon behind them.

"Like we'd leave you hanging." Hanna smiled. Aria looked at them all. "I'm just glad you all don't hate me. I'm a life ruiner! I ruin peoples lives!" She helplessly wailed. Spencer rolled her eyes. "You could have shanked the president and we'd still back you up." She smiled.

Aria looked around, glad she had friends like these who never gave up on her. Those were the kind of people she needed around her for the things she would face.

**I know this chapter was short but I will get the next one up as soon as possible and it will be normal length. **


	12. Shoe Showdown

**Sorry it took so long!**

Aria moaned as her friends pulled her into the shop. "I don't think retail therapy can cure me, girls." She sighed. Hanna smiled and hugged her friend, "Aria I don't think you realize how _badly _you need this!"

Spencer and Emily nodded sympathetically in response. Aria took in a deep sigh. They'd all gone to an expensive lunch, walked along many a streets and even gone to the cinema to see an old Cary Grant movie. Now, in what seemed like an effort to keep Aria busy and distracted, they were shoving her repeatedly into shops to look at dresses and jewelry and shoes and hats and . . . well, you can guess all the other excellencies they tried to shove into Aria's direction. A car Hanna had rented was now bursting with all of the tidbits of the day.

Emily brought up several boots she knew Aria would adore with all her heart. While she was pulling up a pair of purple suede scrunch ankle boots, Aria spotted a shock of blue-black hair framed around a plump face. Claudia?

Aria silently patted the girls, directing them, with her eyes, across to Claudia's direction. "Who is that?" Spencer whispered, pointing at the short woman. Aria's fingers trembled as she zipped up the sides of the boots, "Ezra and Dylan's mom." Her voice came out in a low, shaky, sigh.

The girls got quiet, exchanging glances. Claudia laughed at something the clerk said as he handed her a pair of circular boxes. Claudia waved and was almost out the door when, by chance, she glanced towards the girls direction.

An unpleasant look flashed across her face as she contemplated coming over. Which she did. "Well, well, well. It appears my sons dream girl is capable of breaking his heart one day, and going on a shopping spree the next." Claudia's voice came out nasal and harsh. Aria felt her skin crawl as her embarrassment seeped obviously across her cheeks.

Claudia let out a cruel laugh. "Oh don't blush, now, dear. But I must say, I had no idea how promiscuous you were. What a little _slut _you'd turn out to be." Aria felt tears threatening to well behind her eyes and her throat constricted in pain. Her mouth fell open a little and a shaky breath shuttered out. Hanna put a hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Hey!" she seethed fiercely, "You do realize it was your son who kissed her first right? _Your _son, who betrayed Ezra in the first place. Don't you dare attack Aria for the fact that your son never quite learned to keep it in his pants." Hanna stared at Claudia with daggers.

Claudia tipped her chin up and glanced down once more at Aria before leaving wordlessly. Aria let out a mangled gasp. "Hanna. You don't know how much I appreciated that. But that wasn't totally true . . ."

"It was all true!" Hanna interrupted. "I just . . . may have left some stuff out." Hanna finished and Aria lat out a slightly teary laugh. Spencer smiled as she came back with a crème frock that had the most beautiful black lace bodice. "Try this on."

Aria smiled at Spencer softly and nodded. She stood up from the stool she had been seated at and took the dress, walking towards the changing room. When she lightly closed the door she glanced at herself in the full length Mirror. Her black hair was stringy and un-shiny. Her eyes had light purple rings under them. She just sighed and slipped off the blue and silver tunic, leaving on the black cotton leggings.

The dress did look beautiful. And it looked beautiful on her. She admired the frame and the way it outlined her figure. It was a dress Ezra would have lov-

Aria caught her breath. She felt her shoulders shake at her silent sobs. She wanted Ezra to call her right now, say he forgave her and he loved her and that he would never let her go. But that was about as possible as diamonds raining from the sky.

Aria breathed in deeply. She slid off the dress and pulled back the tunic over her head. She came out with the dress and the girls smiled back hopefully. Aria grinned slightly said, "It was beautiful." Emily laughed and took it from Aria, giving it to a helper who was setting up the little cart of things they were getting.

"I still can't believe how badly Hanna tore down Ezra's mom." Emily smiled as they paid for the rest of the stuff an hour later. Hanna shrugged back simply, "No one calls my our girl a slut and gets away with it." Hanna let out an irritated breath, "What a cow."

. . .

Aria twirled her straw around in her drink. _Dancing on my own _by _Robyn _was playing in the stylish club they were sitting in. Aria and Hanna loved this song. For her birthday one year Spencer had gotten Hanna tickets for everyone to go and it had been an amazing concert.

Dylan had called her twice and the girls knew it. She had promised she would be strong. And why the hell was he calling her? He had made himself very clear that he wouldn't contact her until the even that she pick him over Ezra, which honestly she couldn't see herself do.

Spencer twitched a little, "Aria maybe it's important. Aria looked at her dubiously. Spencer shrugged, "Sorry." She mumbled.

*Bring Bring*

*Bring Bring*

*Bring Bring*

Aria sighed, "Dammit!" she shoved through her purse and pulled out her phone. _Ezra. _Her heart leaped and she flipped the phone open quickly. "Ezra!" she sighed happily. The girls all leaned forward, smiling. "Aria, don't hang up." Dylan begged.

"Dyla- What the hell? Why do you have Ezra's phone?" She asked furiously. He sighed. "You wouldn't answer me so I used Ezra's phone. Aria, he's been in an accident."

**Imma have to leave you hanging! Love U! Read\Review**


	13. Broken Glass

**I know! U all said don't be cheesy, so DO NOT WORRY! Just read goonies! Luv u **

Aria raced in front of her friends through St. Mary's General and barely hit the front desk before she asked, "Ezra Fitz's room?" she gasped out breathlessly and helplessly. The nurse looked flustered, "Huh, uh . . . um."

"This is IMPORTANT!" Aria shrieked at the woman, attracting glances. No, attracting stares. Hanna and the other two had made it to their friend and Hanna grabbed Aria. "Aria, calm down." Aria started hyperventilating. "I can't! Hanna, I don't know what's going on. What if Ezra . . .?"

"Don't think like that!" Spencer put a hand on Aria's shoulder. Emily spoke calmly to the nurse at the desk. "My friend is the fiancé of Ezra Fitz, who was recently admitted. He was in some form of accident and all we know is the hospital where he is. Here, obviously. Please it would mean so much if you could tell us where he is."

The nurse smiled, thankful to be talking to a reasonable, slow speaking person. She typed in a few words into the computer screen. "Well, his family is waiting in the room he'll be in after surgery." She sighed to Emily. Aria almost fell but Hanna caught her. _Surgery_? Aria felt her stomach lurch.

"No." she whispered. Hanna rubbed Aria's back, "Aria I know you and I know what you are thinking but this is not your fault." Aria shook her head and Hanna tried to steady her. Spencer rubbed the base of her neck. "Can we please be sent up there, then? Where the rest of the family is." Spencer asked.

The nurse looked between the four of them. "Can you say at least one of the other relatives already up there? It's hospital rules." Aria breathed in a bit and walked to the desk. "Claudia Fitz, Jameson Fitz, and Dylan Fitz."

The nurse looked at her approvingly and gave them all passes. They followed her directions and soon were in front of the room Ezra would be wheeled into after surgery. Aria stood in front of the door, not ready to meet Claudia or Jameson. Not even Dylan, if she was being honest with herself.

But, she slightly let her hand rest on the door and opened it. The Fitz's that stood on the other side of the door stood quickly but slouched back with disappointment when they realized it was just Aria. Claudia's cheeks were streaked with clumps of wet mascara and salty tears. Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"What the hell is that _harlot _doing here?" She asked, at first looking at Aria, then throwing a look to Dylan. He sighed in his mom's direction. "Mom, she loves Ezra, I'm not keeping her away." Aria smiled a very small yet grateful smile at Dylan. Claudia scoffed, "Your whore doesn't deserve to be here, Dylan."

"Okay that is enough!" Emily burst at Claudia. Everyone was shocked. "Whether you believe it or not, Aria loves Ezra more than anything", she paused and glanced at Dylan, "or _anyone_ in the world. You say _anything_ and I do mean _anything _more about her, lest it be a compliment, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Got, it?" Emily seethed the last part through her teeth.

Claudia just turned up her nose and looked away. But at least she hadn't said anything more about Aria. Emily nodded fiercely and smiled at Aria simply. Aria gratefully patted Emily on the shoulder. "I really need to know what is going on."Aria said to anyone who would respond. Dylan nodded and took Aria into the hallway.

Claudia rolled her eyes but kept quiet when she caught Emily's eyes. Dylan quietly shut the door behind him. "What happened?" Aria put her arms across her chest. Dylan scratched the side of his eye and looked around a little.

"Well, he was drinking at a pub. Upset over everything. And some guy said something Ezra didn't like, I guess, and one thing led to another. Next thing you know the guy has a broken bottle in one hand and Ezra in the other."

Aria's mouth gaped open. "He was . . . was he _shanked?" _Aria gasped in disbelief. Dylan shrugged, eyes on the floor, "More or less." He sighed. Aria breathed erratically. "Where is the bustard that did this?" Aria whined.

Dylan rubbed his neck, "He wasn't a regular and he fled right after in happened. They couldn't catch him in time." Dylan's scruffy British accent wafted into Aria's ears. She put her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me!" she breathed out, running to the restroom. Aria threw up and was able to hold back her own hair while it happened.

When she was done, she shuttered and desperately clung to the sink. She coughed a few more times before washing her mouth out with some water and gathering herself before walking back into the hall, finding Dylan.

"No matter what I did, Dylan. I do love Ezra. And I don't deserve him. But I do love him." She sighed. Dylan nodded. "I know." He smiled sadly. "And . . . and I am so sorry for all I have put you and your family through. If he wakes up and doesn't want me anymore, You'll never have to see me again. But until he _does _order me away . . . I am going to be here for him." She shakily breathed out.

Dylan nodded again, "I want you to be happy, Aria. I want my _brother _to be happy. Really." Dylan took her hand and she fought pulling it back. "And I just want to say that I am sorry too. Because you aren't the only one to blame. You aren't the only person who did something. It takes two, right? So, officially I am apologizing for not knowing better and being . . . just being an ass."

Aria laughed a little with Dylan, sorrow in her laugh. She just smiled and shook her head. "Friends?" she asked. Dylan just laughed, "Dork." He pulled her in for a hug. And for the first time in felt like she was hugging her brother in-law. Finally, there might be a happy ending to all this. _Might _be . . .

**Okay guys! I know that didn't answer to much but I will try to get u the next thing soon! Luv ya! **


	14. IV's and Bedpans

**Took six days but I have a new chapter for you guys! Y'know it's funny because it doesn't take me six days to write it (More like 45 minutes LoL) but it takes a few days for inspiration to punch me in the forehead. Weird euphemism, but there it is love you guys!**

Aria rocked back and forth, her mouth dry, between Hanna and Spencer with Emily pacing in front of them. Aria had thrown up twice since they got to the hospital. The first time was out of shock when Dylan told her about Ezra being cut by a raw piece of bottle glass.

The second time was after Spencer had pushed her to eat something and, like Aria had suspected, she threw it up immediately. In her opinion, hospital food was not to be trusted. A terse whimper trickled out of Aria's mouth. She was going crazy! Why hadn't Ezra been wheeled to recovery yet? Why was it taking so long?

Hanna softly rubbed Aria's back. Aria breathed in shakily, and moved her head between her knees. On the other side of the room Claudia held Jameson's hand sternly. She hadn't said anything more to Aria but she continued to bombard her with filthy glares. Aria was trying hard not to look like she was noticing but every now and then she'd lose that battle.

Finally her glassy, red eyes leered up to meet Claudia's. "I know you don't enjoy me, but could you please _not _look at me like that? I love your son and this is very hard for me, as well. Whether you believe it or not." She practically begged Claudia. Aria sighed as Claudia just tilted her head and looked away. It was better than gazes that made Aria feel like scum.

Just then there was a knock. Everyone sat up straighter. A tall, rail thin Asian woman walked in wearing periwinkle blue scrubs and most of her chestnut hair swept back in a ponytail. She smiled tentatively at the people crowding up the room. "Hi, I'm Doctor Rosario, Ezra's surgeon, and he is perfectly fine." She grinned lightly as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "There were several bits of class around his right side but they didn't cut deep enough to hit any major arteries or organs and we were able to remove everything. Now he has some stitches and he'll have to take it easy but within a week or so they can come off."

Everyone nodded and Doctor Rosario continued, "He's just now waking up and should be ready for visitors in minute. Not to be rude but, who wants to see him first?" she looked around and Aria saw Claudia about to say herself. She jumped up, nearly knocking over Hanna. "I do, I'm his fiancé." She squabbled out.

Doctor Rosario nodded and led Aria to the recovery room. When they walked in Ezra was awake but not altogether. The Doctor smiled, "I'll leave you two." And she shut the door lightly behind her. Aria walked slowly to the small chair beside Ezra. "Aria?" he muttered out. She softly stroked his hand, feeling tears behind her eyes as she cracked saying, "Yes, Ezra, I'm here."

She was delighted to see a smile whisper across his face. She traced her fingers through his dark curls and murmured, "Oh, baby, what did he do to you?" By now Ezra had basically come to and could see Aria's silent tears dripping down her cheek. He frowned weekly and lifted up his hand and whipped them away. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Aria felt her moth tremble as she spoke, "E-ezr-ra, do you hate me?" she'd fully given over to crying at this point and was sniffing lightly like a trembling baby. A hurt look clouded over Ezra's beautiful face. "I could never . . . _ever _. . . hate you, Aria." He simmered out.

Aria smiled, "Well you should." He grinned slightly. "How could I ever hate you, goofball? I love you more than words." Aria sighed out, "I love you, too, Ezra. And I am so sorry. What I did is unforgivable. But I love you. I've always loved you. There's nothing I can say to rationalize the crazy ass things I did but I am telling you right here, right now, that you are the only person I will ever love."

She reached down and picked up Ezra's hand and placed it on her chest, "You feel that? Ezra you are the only person who makes my heart beat fast and slower at the same time." She stared meaningfully into his eyes. He pulled that same hand up to Aria's neck and rubbed it softly. "I love you." Was all he said. But it meant everything.

"Do you take me back?" she asked, worry tinting each syllable. Ezra pulled her hand to his cheek, "Did I ever give you away?" he softly kissed the back of her hand. She beamed and laughed lightly as she stood up and kissed Ezra. The kiss got deeper and more passionate, but soon Ezra's pulse detector sped up and Aria pulled back, "Sorry." She murmured. Ezra smiled, "Never apologize for that." Aria playfully pushed Ezra's head to the side and the two started laughing as Claudia walked in.

Aria looked down and Ezra noticed. "What's up?" he asked simply, oblivious to the past events between his mother and the love of his life. Claudia shrugged, "Nothing, is Aria leaving now?" she asked bitterly. Aria felt her cheeks redden and started to grab her bag when Ezra squeezed her hand and said, "Aria can stay as long as she wants." He looked at his mother seriously.

Claudia just nodded, "Well I can see you're better. Your father and I will be leaving now." She left, shutting the door loudly. Ezra threw his other arm out into the air, "Bye I guess." He turned to Aria, "What happened between you two?" he sighed. Aria chewed on her bottom lip, "More like her and my friends. Um, she was calling me a whore, trollop, harlot, jezebel, et cetera . . ." she fought laughter as Ezra's jaw seemed to widen at impressive volume, "And Hanna and Emily fired back."

Ezra shook his head. "Um . . . wow, okay, uh . . . hmm, three things." Aria nodded. "One, My mom did what? I can't believe her, how could she do that?" he asked. Aria shook her head. "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, Ezra." Ezra squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "Okay. Two, the girls are here?" he murmured. Aria nodded, "Yeah they basically put me on a very un-needed suicide watch." Ezra registered it was a joke and continued, "And third, _Emily _fired back? Emily? Sweet, quiet, 'turn in assignment on time to avoid talking alone to a teacher' Emily?" he sighed. Aria giggled, "You should have seen it. It was Fantastic!"

Ezra smiled. Aria ran her hand through her hair, "I have to say, I'm surprised that you're forgiving me so soon, I thought I'd lost you." She looked down. Ezra took her tiny hand in both his hands now. "Aria, the second that glass shoved into me, and I thought I'd never see your face again and I . . . I." He couldn't finish. He just couldn't. Aria stood again and wrapped her arms around Ezra, "I'll always be here, Ezra." He nodded, "I love you." She rested her head on his and smiled, "I love you, too."

**I'll get a new chapter to you soon! SPOILER ALERT there are gonna be a lot of merry\happy chapters for a while then BAM! Badness! Stay Tuned!**


	15. Home    coming?

**It took a while but here it is!**

Aria helped Ezra out of the taxi. "You're sure you're alright to walk?" she asked. Ezra chuckled as he slowly moved from the taxi. "Baby, it's just a couple of scars. Nothing too bad, I just need to rest up." She nodded, rubbing the side of his arm. As she walked to the trunk she left behind a floral scent that tickled Ezra's nose. He had missed it.

She pulled out the duffle bag and thought about her confrontation with Claudia earlier. Ezra had asked her to bring the clothes he stashed at their house. Claudia had complied, hoping she could talk some sense into Ezra, but Aria had greeted her in front of the hospital. Aria waved lightly as Claudia approached, her lips in a flat, disappointed line.

Without word she dropped the bag at Aria's feet and turned. Aria felt as though she'd been stabbed with rusty knives. But she had breathed in tightly and picked up the bag, staggering back into the hospital. She didn't know if she would ever be accepted in that family again.

"Babe?" Ezra snapped her back to reality. "Sorry." Her grip tightened around the duffle bag's strap. He smiled sweetly and paid the driver. They were walking towards the flat and Aria had a terrible aching feeling about what was inside. She hadn't been able to stay in the house without Ezra so when the girls got there she crashed at their hotel.

Meaning the bed which Aria had slept with Dylan in was as it was when they had done it. No new sheets, not even folded sheets or clean sheets. Why hadn't she thought about it. Tears welled up in her eyes and Ezra noticed. "What's wrong baby?" he said. Aria sniffled, "Ezra, you have to understand the room hasn't been touched since you left. I haven't done anything or hidden anything and I'm just scared you'll hate me all over again."

Ezra tilted up her head. "Aria what happened wont be easy to get over. But I love you so much that I don't even care anymore, I just want this shit to be over, okay? Whatever happens, you are stuck with me." He smiled down at her and she smiled at him, "How did I ever get so lucky?" she whispered.

He just kissed her head and opened the door. The messy bed loomed in the corner and the snacks and movies were strewed all over the couch and carpet in front of the plasma wall hung television. A small squeak escaped Aria's mouth as she noticed Dylan's hemp woven wrist band. Ezra didn't but he consoled her, taking the squeak as a sad noise.

She plopped the bag near the bed. Ezra turned to her, "You know what? How about we get one of the maids to straighten up the room and we have a day to ourselves. Just you and I and no one else, Deal?" he smiled back at her with those irresistible blue eyes and Aria felt her knees go wobbly. Even when she felt like scum, and for good reason, he loved her.

"Deal." She whispered. Ezra called for the service and when a pretty woman named Melinda showed up, they left for the day. They went sight-seeing and saw a film at the cinema then spent the next hour in a pub very similar to the one they met in at Rosewood.

"This spontaneous little adventure was so great, Ezra. But . . . I can't help worry about the cuts." She sighed, nodding towards his abdomen. Ezra smiled, "Aria I'm fine, I promise." He said. "I never did ask, what did my mom say when she dropped off my bag?" he took a drag from a Camel cigarette.

Aria pretended to be very interested in her Manhattan. "Aria?" Ezra sighed, knowing nothing nice ever came when Aria didn't want to talk. "She just kinda handed over the bag and walked off." Ezra stubbed out the cigarette on the glass ash tray on the table, "Define handed over." Aria laughed sadly, "Dropped it at my feet is more appropriate. I don't blame her. She'll never like me again."

Ezra reached across the table, "Hey, look at me." Aria's eyes drifted up to meet his. "Aria, do you think I give a damn? I love you more than anything and I always will. And if my mother doesn't like it, well I'm sorry but I choose you." He lingered his eyes on her engagement ring then to her. She smiled, trying not to cry, "Quite the romantic you are, Ezra Fitz."

But Aria couldn't help feel that his parents wouldn't be doing the expenses they had promised now that their future daughter in law was a cheating tramp. Ezra could feel her thoughts radiating. He smiled, "What do say to this old romantic whisking away his fiancé to Vegas and eloping in one of their many 24 hour chapels?" he smirked mischievously.

Aria's eyes brightened. "Really?" he nodded, "Really." Aria squeezed his hand which she had not yet let go of. "I can't wait for you to be the Mrs. to my Mr. and no one or no gun is going to stop that from happening. So what do you say?" Aria bit her lip excitedly, "Ditto."

_An hour later_

Aria threw piles of clothes into her luggage bag. Ezra tossed a few shirts and pants into his, as well as his wedding tuxedo in a garment bag. Aria carefully placed her wedding dress in its own bag. Ezra still hadn't seen it and she was keeping it that way.

The girls were all coming along, too. They would fly in on a separate plane tomorrow. Ezra came up and kissed his fiancé on the cheek. She giggled and smiled. "I can't believe we're actually doing this!" she smiled. Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "We can have a big ceremony whenever, if you want." He whispered.

Aria pulled back and smiled, "All I need is you." She leaned up and kissed him, then just leaned into him for a moment. He rubbed her back affectionately. "Ready?" he smiled. Aria nodded, "Where you go, I'll follow." He kissed her cheek, then picked up the bags and the couple walked to the door. Aria glanced once more at the room, "Vegas, here we come." She whispered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this long overdue chapter! Much love, the late one lol. REVIEW PLZZ!**


	16. Shot Gun Weddin'

**In love with you guys! I hope u all like how this story is coming along, and this is THE WEDDING! BLAHHH! LOL, please read!**

"VEGAS!" Aria yelled out excitedly as they got off the plane, even though you could barely hear her over the plane's propeller engines. It was night time and the neon lights seemed to light up the world in front of them. Ezra smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they descended down the plane. "Are there any main attractions you would like to venture towards before . . . Dum-Dum-Da-Dum . . ." Aria laughed as Ezra sounded out the wedding march.

Aria bit her lip, "I do have one request that you _must _fill if I'm going to become your wife in one of these fine establishments." She smiled. Ezra placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, and smirked, "What would that be, Ms. Montgomery?" he asked in a husky voice. Damn him for being so sexy. Aria had almost forgotten her original thoughts but then she saw a poster for the exact man she was thinking of. "We have to see Criss Angel's show at the Luxor . . ." she smiled.

Ezra let out an exhausted, mangled groan. Aria was practically in love with the illusionist. Ezra thought he was full of shit. But Aria had been a 'Loyal Freak' for years. "Okay . . . whatever love wants . . ." he sighed and Aria smiled. "Yay!" she clapped. "But . . . we can do that _after _we get married." She smiled. "Phew . . ." Ezra let out a mock exasperation and Aria kissed him between small giggles.

Once they had found the most respectful chapel on the strip, they parked in front and walked in to book a wedding. A foreign man flipped through a bridal magazine. Or, what she hoped was a bridal magazine . . . Aria couldn't see the cover. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hello, hello." He exclaimed. Ezra smiled, "Hello . . . um, my fiancé and I were wondering if we could book a wedding. The man nodded then motioned for Ezra to come forward. He looked questioningly at the man but complied. There was some mumbling and Ezra just laughed and said, "Oh, no . . . nothing like that."

The man smiled, "Good, I wouldn't judge you. You look like a nice guy! Okay, My name is Eddie, by the way, you two want to book a wedding when?" Eddie scratched his head and flipped through a large appointment book. Aria cleared her throat, "Um . . . in about an hour, my friends should be here soon." She said the last part more towards Ezra.

"Okay . . ." Eddie wiped his hand across his mouth as he scribbled some stuff down, "We'll be ready for you in an hour and a quarter." Ezra pulled Aria closer, "Great." He smiled. Eddie nodded, "Well, the Groomidy Groom, that's you big guy", he patted Ezra's shoulder, "has to wait in another room while the Bride, you little miss, gets ready in our Bridal Boudoir." Aria smiled and whispered into Ezra's ear, "Ooh, so traditional."

Eddie joked, "Uh-uh, you two! None of that, ha ha." Ezra smiled at his fiancé. "The next time I see you, you'll be my wife." He smiled down at her. She beamed back, "I'll be a Professor's wife." She smirked. She squeezed his hand then went off, only saying to Eddie, "When three girls come in asking for Aria, tell them to meet me in my room." Eddie nodded, "Of course, Miss Aria. Mr. Ezra, this way . . ." he guided Ezra somewhere, but Aria didn't see. She was already in the boudoir.

It was all white. It was frilly and pure. Aria had imagined it to be whore red with suspicious stains. But it wasn't. It was a little beautiful. Aria, who had brought in her dress and make up, plugged in her curling iron and tied her hair up. She carefully designed her makeup and combed her thick hair before she started curling.

As she loped the first lock into the iron, the door burst open. Hanna was the first to squeal out, "You look beautiful." The Spencer smiled, "Ooh! Let us do your hair!" and then Emily shut the door, "I can't believe you guys are finally jumping the broom. Mr. Fitz and you were always so cute and . . ." Aria laughed as Spencer took the iron from her and basically pushed her onto the white satin ottoman, "Emily, please! When you say Mr. Fitz . . ."

"It makes you feel gross." All of the girl giggled as they repeated a variation of what Aria always spouted when they called Ezra Mr. Fitz. After Spencer curled each of Aria's chocolate tresses as the girl reminisced and laughed about memories of Aria and Ezra and the years of hiding. Then Aria slipped on the dress and shoes. Hanna smirked, "Damn, Aria. Mr. Fitz is six years older than you . . . don' wanna give him a heart attack!" she laughed.

Aria glared lightly at Hanna. Spencer smiled, "But seriously you look beautiful." There was a light knock, "Ms. Aria . . . we're ready!" Eddie said through the door. For the first time Aria noticed the girls were in their bridesmaids dresses, Hanna in her Maid of Honor one. They already had their hair and make-up done, too. Wow. "We'll see you soon." Emily squeezed her shoulder and the rest of the girls waved and left. Aria looked in the mirror and smiled, "Goodbye Aria Montgomery."

Ezra Stood at the altar as the girls all walked up to their positions. Hanna smiled, "Hey Ezra, we have a surprise for you." Ezra rose his eyebrow. Out stepped a man in his mid twenties Ezra knew very well. "Hardy!" he yelled out. Hardy smiled and ran up, "You think I'd miss out on being Best Man just because my boy decided to slum it in Vegas." He patted Ezra's back and pulled him in for a hug. "Hanna how did you . . .?" he asked. Hanna winked, "Just enjoy the gift, loverboy." Ezra smiled.

Just then wedding march started, and all of Ezra's attention went to the base of the altar. And soon, a vision illuminated the altar. Aria had never looked more beautiful. He didn't think it was possible, but it was true. Ezra had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. But it just illuminated love with every ounce of it. She had her eyes locked on his. He mouthed, 'You look beautiful' to her. She just smiled, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.

When she got to the altar, Eddie read out the basics. But all the couple heard was, 'Dearly beloved this' and 'in sickness and in health that'. "Now, do the bride and groom have their own vows?" Ezra and Aria nodded. Ezra took Aria's hand and looked at her with every piece of love in his body, "Aria . . . when I look at you I see my life. I see my world. I see the girl who taught me how to love no matter what the odds. I loved you when I first met you. And I know you think that's a cliché." Everyone giggled and Aria quickly swept up a tear so it wouldn't streak her make up. Ezra smiled, "And I know you do because I know you better than I know myself. And I love you more than the waking world. You're my best friend, you're my great love, and now I'm asking you to be my wife." Aria could hardly breath. That was beautiful.

"Ezra . . . No man has ever made me feel as special, as loved, or as cherished as you do. You give me hope, you make me happy, as long as I have you I'm never alone. You once told me that the best part of the weekends were when you saw me and knew that meant we had all day together. Well the best part of my days, every day, is knowing I can at least have a glance at you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. And I don't care if it IS the most over-used, stereotypical, piece of American history! I mean it. I loved you then, I love you now, and I love you forever. Will you please be my husband." Her voice cracked a little at the end of her vow.

Eddie smiled. "I'm, uh, guessing no one is objectifying . . ." he smiled. "So, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife . . . you may now . . ." but Aria and Ezra had beat him to it. "I love you." Ezra whispered into her ear. "I love you, more." Aria sighed, perfect.

**I hope u guys liked that, ur the bestest! PLZ REVIEW!**


	17. HoneymoonHoneydew

**I just want to apologize to everyone. My computer crashed last week and I've been through hell but I finally got a new one. I lost a bunch of stuff but everything is better (For the most part) and I'll be able to get you guys some new stories. Again, unbelievably sorry but it really isn't my fault. I love you guys and here is the new chapter. Smiles . . .**

Aria sat up, white fluff everywhere, her veil still caught up around in her matted hair. Her skin felt hot and tight and the nerves prickled along her arms and neck as she looked over at Ezra's sleeping form. He looked so handsome and peaceful. She smiled to herself as she remembered how perfect last night had been. It hadn't been their first time together, but it had seemed so new. She still felt every touch, every moan, and each kiss.

She bent down and snuggled into to Ezra. Whether he was awake or not, he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you." She whispered. Ezra shifted a little then sighed, "I love you, too . . . Mrs. Fitz." Aria bit her lip excitedly. It had a ring to it. She leaned up and slightly kissed his neck. He smiled and tipped his head down to meet Aria's eyes. "I never want to leave this room." He whispered, running his fingers down her spine, making her shiver in an extremely pleasurable way.

"Me neither . . . but . . . there was talk of a certain show in this very hotel if I remember correctly." Aria hinted as Ezra laughed. They were staying in the Luxor for the very reason of seeing Criss Angel's beLIEve and even with last night on her mind, Aria couldn't help but be excited for the show Ezra had promised her. "I'll see when I can get the tickets." He kissed her forehead.

All of a sudden Aria felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. "Hmph . . ." she huffed, jumping out of the bed quickly, only in lacy white boy shorts and a thin bra. She fell onto the ceramic toilet in the bathroom, heaving chunks of whatever was in her stomach all over the inside of the bowl. Ezra came behind her, pulling back her hair which luckily had yet to have vomit splatter across it.

"That wasn't exactly the response I was expecting", Ezra murmured, slightly chuckling to lighten the mood. Aria gasped, flailing for the toilet paper to wipe off her mouth. When Ezra helped her off the floor, she brushed her teeth and rinsed her face. "What was that?" she mumbled. Ezra shrugged, "I don't know. Do you feel like you've got a cold coming on?" Aria shook her head. Ezra smiled lightly, stroking her cheek affectionately. "Well, now that we're up, I'm going to go down to the box office and see if they aren't sold out yet. I love you . . . Mrs. Fitz." Aria smiled back at him, knowing he must have noticed how taken she was to the sound of it, "I love you too, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra shut the door behind him and shortly Aria's cell phone chimed. It was a text message from . . . Dylan? Aria scratched the base of her nose, self consciously checking to see if Ezra was still in the room, which he obviously wasn't. _Aria, where are you guys? How's Ezra? Text me. _Aria hit DELETE on the side of the screen. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, specifically Dylan, on her honeymoon other than Ezra. Aria tossed the phone on the bed and changed into a flowery bohemian skirt and a loose white tank top. Giving herself one last look over, she crossed the hall to the girls' suite.

Hanna answered, smiling, and chuckled, "I didn't expect you to resurface into the land of the living for a few days." Aria smirked, "I got a little sick and that ended the morning glow for us both . . . he's downstairs getting Criss Angel tickets. Can I come in . . ." Aria started to step into the door but Hanna blocked her. Aria stepped back, confused. She looked over the blonde's shoulder and gasped. Not only was glitter _everywhere _but there were at least three empty Champaign glasses and a very tan, muscular man in a black G-String. Spencer was asleep on a bed behind the man and Emily was curled up on a sofa, her foot resting on the mysterious guido's shoulder.

Aria's eyes widened at Hanna, her cheeks reddening. "We had a bachelorette party in your honor . . ." Aria shook her head, "For some reason I'm not surprised . . . well can you get . . ." Aria flashed her hand in his direction. "Rico." Hanna offered. "Yes, can you get Rico, in all of his glory, to leave so we can have breakfast by the pool?" Aria sighed. Hanna nodded, "We'll meet you down in fifteen. Ooh . . ." Hanna groaned. "What's wrong?" Aria put an arm on her friend's shoulder. Hanna grinned meekly, "Just cramps . . . see you down there . . ." Aria nodded and left but then something clicked.

Aria stood there in the hallway, counting repeatedly on her fingers the days from her last period to the wedding, over and over again. She was eighteen days late. She was never late. She hadn't missed a period in her life. How had she not even noticed how late she was? Then the vomiting . . . If she was pregnant her body wouldn't even have registered it yet. But then, her and Ezra had made love many times over the last few months. Aria looked down at her abdomen, almost afraid of it. It didn't look any more swollen or rounder. Aria tried to push the thought from her mind, Honeydew Melon and grapes were calling her name.

**Hope you guys liked it, even with the large mounds of fluff at the beginning. Again sorry for the delay but it wasn't my fault! Please review, love you all.**


	18. Hormones

**I know it's been over a week, sorry! Here's the new chapter! Heart ya **

Aria walked out of the hotel's pool entrance, into the luxurious Luxor's pool\breakfast patio. She saw her friends huddled at a table laughing over something. When she sat down next to Hanna, she frowned. "What?" Aria asked as she signaled a waiter. Hanna fiddled with her waffles. They looked delicious. "Hon, you look as white as a ghost." Aria smiled uneasily. "Yeah, um, I just got a little sick. I might be . . . umm . . ."

"Ma'am?" The waiter said. Aria looked up at him, "Oh, uh, can I get what she has?" gesturing to Hanna. The waiter nodded and went off. Hanna nudged her, "You might be . . .?" Aria took a deep breath, "I'm a few days late . . ." Hanna's eyes bulged. Spencer ducked her head, "Late as in . . .?" Aria nodded, "Yeah." Emily shifted in her seat, "Well didn't you want kids with Ezra anyway?" Aria shrugged, "Yes, when I'm older. I'm barely nineteen! I haven't even started a life." Aria pulled her hair over her shoulder, weaving her fingers through it.

Spencer bit her lip, "Aria don't get mad, but . . . is it . . . Ezra's baby?" Aria went pale. "Oh no." Aria shook her head, "No. It can't be. What kind of a cruel joke would that be? Being the mother of my own nephew!" The waiter placed the waffles in front of her and walked off again. The buttery scent was revolting now.

Spencer sighed, "It was just a thought don't freak out! It was a stupid idea!" Aria shook her head, "No it isn't a stupid idea, it might be the reality! Why did I have to be such a dirty, stupid slut and sleep with Dylan!" Hanna rubbed her back, "Well don't say anything to Ezra until you know that you're pregnant for sure and you know it is his. You might be worrying about nothing!" Aria let out an anguished sigh, "I don't want any of this right now."

Hanna smiled, "Will it cheer you up if we go see Siegfried and Roy? You love animals!" Aria gave Hanna a blank stare, "Hanna, that show isn't around anymore." Hanna bit her lip, "Oh." Spencer smiled, "What about Circus Circus? All those rides and games?" Aria squinted at her in frustration, "I might be pregnant, genius." Spencer looked down and twirled her cantaloupe in syrup quietly. Emily stared past Aria, "Oh . . . my . . . gosh." Aria furrowed her eyebrows and looked behind herself.

There Ezra was, walking towards the girls, with _the_ Criss Angel. "I love that man." Aria whispered in shock. When they arrived at the table, Criss smiled and kissed Aria's hand, "You must be the bride." Aria smiled and shook her head slowly. He had kissed her hand. "Well, you're husband here ran into me on his way to buy tickets for the show, told me what a big fan you were, and I thought I might come out here and show you guys some stuff." Hanna screamed, "That would be crazy awesome!" Criss laughed lightly, "Great."

An hour later, after Criss did several illusions and sleight of hand tricks, all of them were sitting around talking and laughing like old friends. Spencer smiled, "Hey Criss I have a bone to pick with you!" Criss cocked his head to the side, "Oh really?" Spencer nodded, "Why is it that you stopped having complete seasons?" Criss smiled, "Spence, I do 10 shows a week. I'm lucky I have the time to do anything, let alone those one hour specials." Everyone laughed. Criss sighed, "Speaking of shows, I have to go get ready for tonight. It was great meeting you all, and I'll see you at the show tonight." He smiled at them all. "By the way, they're free for you all!"

Emily stared after Criss as himself and his camera men walked off, "What a great guy!" Spence nodded, "I know!" Hanna twirled a bead on her necklace, "I wish he'd split me in two." The other four all yelled in unison, "Hanna!"

_Before the show_

Aria and Ezra snuck away to have a private dinner before the show. "I'm just so glad we can have a minute alone." He sighed rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Aria nodded, "I know. The girls can wear you down. Where's Hardy by the way?" Ezra yawned, "With a very sparkly dress clad young woman named Lextisy." Aria laughed. When the waiter showed up he asked for the drink orders. Ezra motioned to the two of them, "Blush wine for both of us please." Aria's eyes widened. "No!" she said. Ezra looked shocked, "Why? You love blush wine on special occasions." Aria mashed her lips together. "Well this is a special occasion I guess because . . . I'm pregnant."

**I love y'all more than anything!**


	19. our happily ever after

**Back on guys, missed you all!**

"P-pregnant?" Ezra stuttered. The waiter held a note pad and looked between the two of them, unsure whether to leave or stay in this moment of awkwardness.

Aria smiled weakly, "Pregnant." Then she glanced up at the waiter, "You can go now . . ." He smiled and laughed nervously, walking off in another direction.

Ezra looked down. "Say something", Aria pleaded.

"I'm not sure what to say . . . is the baby . . . mine?" He saw me breath in quickly and then continued, "I'm not saying that to make you upset-"

"No I get it." I interrupted. "And honestly . . . I don't know. But because of the dates it would be a long shot if it weren't yours. We have to go to the doctor for a day of conception. But Ezra I love you and I want to believe that this baby is yours. Because I want a family with you."

Ezra smiled impishly. "Should we order?" was all he said. Aria's heart fell a little but she nodded.

After an unsettlingly quiet dinner, Aria and Ezra walked without their hands intertwined to the car. A solemn mood surrounded them and Aria tried to break the mood, "So you excited to be a daddy?"

Ezra looked down. "Aria I can't pretend it isn't a possibility that you're carrying a baby that won't call me daddy when they're older, they'll call me uncle."

"Ezra, stop." Aria said, walking forward towards the car that was only a little ways away now.

Ezra sighed, "Aria, wait up." She turned to face him and waited by the car. "I'm in love with you. And yes I'm pretty pumped to be a dad. But I don't want to get to emotionally attached till we know what's what, okay?"

Aria nodded, "I understand. Let's go . . ."

_The next day_

"That was a great show." Aria smiled across the front of the car to Ezra as they drove to a hospital.

Ezra nodded, "I still can't believe he pulled me upstage for the disappearing act."

"Where did you go anyway?" Aria asked.

Ezra shrugged, "I honestly don't know . . ." they both laughed as Ezra pulled into outpatient parking.

Once they approached the desk, Aria stopped him. "Whatever happens in there. It's you and me. No one else."

Ezra paused, "Even if the baby is . . . Dylan's?"

Aria nodded, "We never tell him. They may sound cruel but I don't care. It's just you and me. Forever, right?"

Ezra nodded, pulling her towards the desk, "Forever."

_Almost two hours later_

"Alright, Aria. It would appear all of your vitals are good, the baby is fine. Apparently the date of conception was . . . May twenty sixth."

Aria's eyes furrowed. "That's about three months ago, Doctor."

Doctor Shelby nodded, "Congrats, you finished your first Trimester."

Aria started glowing. She had been pregnant since graduation night. The baby was Ezra's. The baby was Ezra's and they'd created that miracle together on what, to them, was the happiest day of their lives.

"And it would appear that it's a little baby girl. Of course we can't be sure for about a month but in the sonogram there weren't any appearances of male gentiles so . . . start buying pink in bulk.

"Thank you." She barely choked out, tears making her voice thick and inaudible.

Aria practically slammed the door open to see Ezra in the waiting room and all she did was scream "Three Months!" like an idiot.

"What?" Ezra laughed.

Aria was breathing heavily, "I got pregnant graduation night. This baby is _ours_!" she was practically bouncing. "And it's a girl!"

Ezra stood up, the most beautiful smile of his face, "A girl?" he whispered in happy disbelief.

Aria nodded, tears squeezing out of the corners of her eyes. Ezra ran to her , wrapping his arms around her delicately. "I've never been more in love with you than I am right now." He whispered.

"I will always love you." Aria smiled up at him.

Ezra tilted up her chin. "What do you say we go start our lives together?"

Aria glowed, "Sounds like a plan, if you're leading the way."

Ezra kissed her softly, "Always . . ."

**Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting this story. Best readers ever. Love you all and i hope you enjoyed Aria's Change of Heart**


End file.
